Conventional electronic devices typically include a variety of distinct input devices that are configured to receive a dedicated type of user input. For example, some conventional notebook or laptop computing devices include a keyboard and a touchpad, each configured to receive a different type of user input. In particular, keys of the keyboard may be configured to receive a keypress input, while the touchpad may be configured to receive touch input. In some traditional devices, a touch input may not be provided to the keys of a keyboard and/or keypress input may not be provided to the touchpad. There may be a lack of efficiency using these types of traditional systems as the user transitions between different types of input devices to provide different types of user input.